bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Emilou Apacci
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} |race = Arrancar |birthday = May 17''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 98 |gender = Female |height = 156 cm (5'1½") |weight = 42 kg (92 lbs.) |affiliation = Tier Harribel |previous affiliation= Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army |occupation = |previous occupation = Harribel's Fracción Arrancar #54 |team = Tres Bestias |previous team = Números |partner = Franceska Mila Rose Cyan Sung-Sun |previous partner = |base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |resurrección = Cierva |manga debut = Volume 30, Chapter 269 |anime debut = Episode 161 |video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 |japanese voice = Kumi Sakuma |english voice = Megan Hollingshead |spanish voice = }} is the 54th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Tier Harribel's three Fracción. Appearance Apacci is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia: her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black, jaw-length hair, and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle. She wears the standard Arrancar uniform, but has shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v-neck, and gloves and collars over her wrists, which are actually her Zanpakutō. During the seventeen months following Aizen's defeat, her mask fragments change shape. Behind her horn is a longitudinal red crest resembling a Roman legionnaire's. She has also gained a blue lightning bolt tattoo on her left shoulder. She now wears black cloth underneath chest armor, black elbow-length gloves with armor on the back of her hands and the lower sections of her arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 18 When she was a Hollow, Apacci had a deer-like appearance with a horn on her forehead and large antlers. She had grey skin with a brown coat of fur covering the back half of her body.Bleach anime; Episode 284 Personality Apacci is impatient,Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 6 short-tempered,Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 9 rude, impulsive,Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 15 and confrontational, and is usually scolded by Cyan Sung-Sun as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 7 She is fiercely loyal to Harribel, finding the action of Hitsugaya raising his sword at her deeply offensive.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 5 She is fairly confident in Tier Harribel's abilities, and is easily assured when told Harribel cannot lose. History .]] Prior to becoming a Números, Apacci was a deer-like Hollow. Apacci first met Harribel when she was still an Adjuchas. After Harribel saved her from another Hollow who was about to devour her, she followed Harribel back to her base, where she met Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun. There, Harribel invited Apacci to join their group, and Apacci, though initially hesitant to work in a team, reluctantly agreed. Sometime later, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun chased down another Hollow. When Harribel instructed them to allow it to escape, Apacci questioned why they should do this, prompting Harribel to state she did not want to get stronger by devouring other Hollows, and if she could not defeat them alone, she would defeat them together with others.Bleach anime; Episode 284 When Harribel was confronted by Baraggan's court, Apacci witnessed Harribel cut down one of Baraggan's Hollows and reject Baraggan's request to serve him or leave. Sometime later, the same Hollow, now an Arrancar, entered their lair and attacked the group. Appearing, Harribel ordered Apacci and the others to run while she fought the Arrancar. Reluctant to abandon Harribel, Apacci convinced Mila Rose and Sung-Sun they must help their master. Returning to assist Harribel, they were beaten by the Arrancar. As Harribel was about to be killed, Sōsuke Aizen dispatched the Arrancar. Plot Hueco Mundo arc After the ninth Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, is killed in battle, Apacci asks Harribel what they should do in response.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 9 Later, she, along with Harribel and her fellow Fracción, observes the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Along with Sung-Sun and Mila Rose, she is shaken by the Reiatsu given off by Grimmjow's Resurrección.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 1-3 Fake Karakura Town arc Along with Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Harribel, and the other two strongest Espada and their Fracción, Apacci is summoned to the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 10-14 After the pillars which keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan's Fracción are killed, the remaining Fracción pair up against a Shinigami and begin to battle. Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun team up against Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 20 Rangiku decides to take on all three while Hitsugaya handles their leader, Harribel. Trying to stop Hitsugaya, Apacci is ordered to stop by Harribel, who decides to take him on.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 15-18 When Apacci reprimands Hitsugaya for attacking Harribel, Mila Rose tells her to save it for later, prompting Apacci to ask if she thinks it is okay for Hitsugaya to attack Harribel. When Mila Rose explains she should defeat Rangiku before aiding Harribel, Apacci notes Rangiku said she would fight all three of them. When Rangiku tells her she thought her ears were as bad as her fashion sense, Apacci demands to know what she said, only to be stopped by Mila Rose, who tells her to not get provoked. When Mila Rose is also angered by Rangiku's comments, Sung-Sun criticizes them for playing into Rangiku's hand, prompting them to ask her whose side she is on. Telling them they should have attacked her when they had the chance, Rangiku, releasing her Zanpakutō, engulfs them in a cloud of ash. Wondering what the ash is supposed to do, Apacci is tripped by Sung-Sun, who tells her she should not touch things if she does not know what they are. When Apacci's arm is cut, Rangiku, explaining the ability of Haineko, swirls the ash around them in a tornado, prompting the trio to disperse it with their Ceros.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 5-13 Later, as Rangiku pants, Apacci asks if she can take a break. When Sung-Sun tells her to not be ridiculous, Apacci, saying she is impossible, states three against one is clearly too much for her. When Apacci, telling Rangiku to call over Hitsugaya, states three to two might be more interesting, Rangiku tries to move away, only for Apacci to, catching her, state she told her it is too much for her and throw her away. Dispersing Rangiku's Haineko with a Bala, Apacci, asking if she thinks she will fall for this, charges at her. Stating she is not a match for her even when she is alone, Apacci is hit by a fireball from Momo Hinamori.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 14-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 334, pages 1-2 As Momo and Rangiku talk, Apacci, asking if they are done, throws her collar at them. As Rangiku blocks it with Haineko and Momo sends another fireball at her, Apacci, returning her collar to her wrist, states the explosion was Momo's power. Saying she must be a lieutenant, Apacci, stating two lieutenants are not much better than three to one, extends blades from her collars as Sung-Sun and Mila Rose draw their Zanpakutō. As Apacci tells them they can go help Harribel after they finish off the lieutenants, they charge at Momo and Rangiku, only to be stopped in midair. As Apacci wonders what this is, Momo explains how she set up a Kidō net when she was masking her Reiatsu. Stating she never thought they would all fall for it, she engulfs them in a large explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, pages 11-19 .]] As Rangiku and Momo talk, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun enter their Resurrección, healing their injuries in the process, and activate '''Quimera Parca, creating an enormous monster.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 16-21 As Momo and Rangiku wonder what it is, Apacci tells them it is their pet, Ayon. When Ayon tears out a chunk of Rangiku's abdomen, Apacci, stating Ayon is very strong, tells them to watch out.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 1-7 When Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira show up to fight Ayon, Apacci wonders who they are. When Mila Rose tells her she saw them coming from the pillars, Apacci, asking why she did not stop them, states the Shinigami are sticking their noses into other people's fights and orders Ayon to kill them. When Ayon does not respond, Apacci wonders if it is ignoring her. When Mila Rose states Ayon cannot hear them, Apacci says it must have eardrums somewhere, prompting Sung-Sun to state it has never responded to anything they have said. Saying they should never have brought it out in the first place, Apacci states it is gross.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 1-3 When Izuru moves Rangiku away, Apacci asks Ayon why it is just standing there.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 6 When Ayon is defeated by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto,Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 17 Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun attack him from above, only to be effortlessly defeated by the flames of Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 2-5 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Wandenreich's conquest of Hueco Mundo and capture of Harribel, Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose appear at the camp of the Jagdarmee as the unit's leader, Quilge Opie, is selecting Arrancar to abduct. When Quilge speaks negatively about Harribel, Apacci attacks the group, killing two of them. Berating her for overdoing it, Mila Rose tells her to calm down as Apacci angrily responds to Quilge's inquiry about their identity.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 18-20 Apacci and Mila Rose get into an argument, leaving Sung-Sun to go challenge the Jagdarmee and Quilge alone, calling her comrades "primates", prompting Apacci and Mila Rose to retaliate by insulting her as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 1-2 As Nel Tu informs Ichigo Kurosaki the three of them are the due to their fearsome nature, Apacci, sneezing, asks Mila Rose if she is talking about her as they fight off their opponents. When Quilge offers them the chance to give up so they can work with Harribel, Apacci punches a nearby rock in anger as they advise Quilge not to underestimate them.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 5-9 When Ichigo arrives on the scene, Apacci and her comrades have been defeated by Quilge.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 16-17 Regaining consciousness while Ichigo is fighting Quilge, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun summon Ayon, who attacks Quilge, catching him off guard, while he is explaining Quincy: Vollständig to Ichigo. Telling Quilge he is still fighting them, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun command Ayon to attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 15-17 When Ayon looks towards its creators, Apacci, insisting it attack and not care about them, explains to Ichigo and his friends how he was created and advises them to run if they want to ensure their own survival.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 1-4 With her allies, she, watching Ayon brutalize Quilge, commends him for remaining in one piece despite the beating. As she boasts, Quilge stabs her through the chest, leaving her to fall to her knees as blood spurts from her wound.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 13-16 After witnessing Quilge absorb Ayon with Sklaverei, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun grab the unconscious Apacci and flee to Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue's location.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, page 7 Powers & Abilities Cero: Apacci can fire a red Cero, which she blasts from the tip of her horn.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 15-16 Bala: Apacci can fire red Bala blasts from her fists. They are powerful enough to disperse Rangiku Matsumoto's released Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 20 Sonído: Apacci can use Sonído to maneuver effectively in battle, allowing her to take her opponents by surprise. She is fast enough to catch Rangiku, a Shunpo expert.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 15-16 High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Apacci has a high amount of spiritual power, allowing her to fight against a Gotei 13 lieutenant. Her Reiatsu is red.Bleach anime; Episode 221 Enhanced Strength: Apacci possesses an abnormal amount of physical strength, allowing her to throw Rangiku a significant distance away with a single arm,Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 16 and easily break apart a stone pillar by simply hitting the side of her fist against it.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 8 Hierro: Like all Arrancar, Apacci possesses the natural ability known as Hierro. When she was tripped by Cyan Sung-Sun, her head hit a metal railing, which was bent from the impact, while she remained unharmed. It also allowed her to withstand a fireball from Momo Hinamori's Tobiume with only minor injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 14 : With the aid of Franceska Mila Rose and Sung-Sun, Apacci can use a technique called Quimera Parca. To activate it, each of them tears off their left arm and combines it with the others to form a new creature.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 20-22 This massive creature has a deer skull for a head, a muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent for a tail. Apacci claims its name is Ayon and it is their pet,Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 3 but this creature is unable to hear the instructions of any of the three Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 2 Zanpakutō -like Zanpakutō.]] : Apacci's Zanpakutō consists of the collars she wears over her wrists. When drawn, they take the shape of chakrams, with three blades protruding from each one.Bleach manga; Chapter 334 : : Apacci can throw Cierva as though they were boomerangs.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, pages 12-14 When thrown, they can easily tear through human flesh.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 18 *'Resurrección': Its release command is . In her Resurrección form, Apacci's body is covered in brown fur, she sports deer-like antlers above her brow, her feet are replaced with deer-like hooves, and a small tail emerges from where her tailbone would be located. Both her eyes change to amber, and both eyes gain a red outline around them, with small lightning bolt-shaped markings on both sides of her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 21 :Enhanced Cero: Apacci's Cero is stronger in her Resurrección, that it was stronger to overpower one of Momo's Shikai's Fireball. Bleach anime; Episode 224 Appearances in Other Media Apocrypha Content that was written in novel format by another author other than Tite Kubo. Fake Karakura Town arc (Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED) The material world transfer which was performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the fake Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancar who had passed out with deep wounds were transferred to Soul Society. Having came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki after he finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen, Orihime Inoue was led by Apacci and began healing their wounds.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221-222 After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her Fracción looked upon the destruction which came from the various battles which took place.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 221 The Arrancar were greeted by Kukkapūro, the Hollow dog, whom they recognized as Yammy Llargo's companion. Feeling what was left of Yammy's Reiatsu, Harribel and the others determined the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. They realized the Adjuchas Hollows had detected their presence and would arrive shortly, for they were now able to approach Las Noches due to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four understood it would not be long before the fighting normal to the Hollows of Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel became distressed at the concept, for preventing it was her reasoning for joining Aizen, but now it would return, and she could not stop it from happening. Cyan Sung-Sun suggested now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone, she should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Franceska Mila Rose and Apacci agreed it would be the best course of action, but Harribel disagreed, stating a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all which is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel began to make her way toward Las Noches, with her loyal Fracción following behind.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 230-231 Censorship In the manga, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci summon Ayon by tearing off their left arms. In the anime, they simply hold out their left arms, which fire a red beam which becomes Ayon, but later they do not have their left arms, and they have red auras covering their arms. Trivia *Apacci's name comes from Emilio Pucci, an Italian fashion designer and politician.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; Tite Kubo Interview, page 256 *In the anime, Apacci's hair is dark blue in color. Quotes *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "Damn you! How dare you point a sword at Harribel?!" *(To Momo Hinamori) "And from the looks of it, you're a Lieutenant. Two Lieutenants, huh. Still might as well be three-on-one."Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 14 *(To Quilge Opie) "You've got the nerve to badmouth Harribel, yet you don't even know who we are?! I guess you're ignorant as well as worthless!!"Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 20 Battles & Events *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Final Fight *The Armies Assemble: Battle at Fake Karakura Town *Rangiku Matsumoto & Momo Hinamori vs. Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose & Cyan Sung-Sun *Battle of the Chimera: Gotei 13 vs. Ayon *Wandenreich vs. The Arrancar *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Quilge Opie References Navigation de:Apache es:Apache pl:Emilou Apacci Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Female Category:Numeros